New York State of Mind
by alexcullen1
Summary: Tony and Ziva head up to the Big Apple for a weekend together.


**Hey everyone!**

**This is just some Tiva fluff. The pair is headed to NYC for a weekend trip. Enjoy! Leave me a review! **

**Love, **

**Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own NCIS, Wicked, or the song New York State of Mind by Billy Joel. **

**PS. Check out my other Tiva and Delena fics!**

**New York State of Mind**

"Ziva, we need to get going." Tony called into their bedroom.

"I know, I know." She replied as she hustled out of the room brandishing a suitcase.

She put her bag down and ran into the kitchen to get something she absolutely needed for the road.

Tony tried to pick up Ziva's bag and immediately put it back down again.

"What do you have in here? Rocks?" He cried.

"Rocks? No, why would I have rocks?" Ziva asked coming out of the kitchen with a bag of snacks and water for their trip.

"Never mind. Figure of speech." Tony said taking the bag from her.

"It is not that heavy Tony." Ziva said picking up the bag with ease.  
He just looked at her before shaking his head and picking up his own bag. "Let's get on the road."

For the next four and a half hours, they drove. Ziva read for a while before switching so Tony could take a break.

"Please try not to get us killed while I sleep." He requested when they started to drive on the highway.

Ziva gave him a withering look, "I will try my hardest not too."

They drove up without incident. Tony slept and Ziva tried not to have road rage. When Tony woke up, they were almost in Manhattan.

"I'm really glad we got to come up here." Tony remarked looking out the windows at the NYC skyline.

"Me too." Ziva said, "I've never been here as a tourist."

Tony stayed quiet, "Well then I'm very glad we're doing this. We're putting out vacation time to very good use."

"Do you want to drive in the city, or should I?" Ziva asked.

"You're much more aggressive. Therefore you're driving." Tony laughed, "Keep in mind you're not driving a sports car."

Ziva laughed and got off the highway at the Lincoln Tunnel exit.

"NYC, baby, here we come." Tony grinned.

They were planning on doing all of the touristy things, like the Empire State Building, the Status of Liberty, and Times Square. Unbeknownst to Ziva, Tony had gotten tickets to see Wicked that night. Most people didn't know that Ziva absolutely adored Broadway shows.

"Where is our hotel?" Ziva asked, "We can check in, and then go sightsee."  
Tony gave her the directions to the hotel, and they were shortly in their room.

"This is really nice, Tony." Ziva smiled.

"Only the best for my ninja." Tony replied giving her a kiss.

Ziva giggled, "Let's go sightsee."

They shared another kiss and went out the door.

"Do you want to see Times Square first?" Tony asked as they stepped onto the bustling street.

"Sure." Ziva replied.

They set off the packed tourist destination. Ziva got to the middle and stopped. She was taking in all of the sights.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Tony remarked, as he snapped pictures.

Ziva just nodded.

Having had their fill of the people filled square, they walked the many blocks to the Empire State Building.

Tony started humming a song under his breath.

"What are you singing?" Ziva asked.

"I'm in a New York state of mind!" Tony burst out into the song by Billy Joel accompanied by his own crazy dance moves.

"Tony!" Ziva cracked up.

He continued to dance the rest of the way to the Empire State Building with Ziva trailing behind him nearly doubled over in laughter.

Eventually they made their way to the observation deck at the top of the enormous building.

"Good thing McGee didn't come with us." Tony said, as they looked down on the people in the street below.

"He wouldn't have made it half way up here." Ziva laughed as she took picture after picture.

It was starting to get late, and it was time for Tony's surprise.

"Where are we going next?" Ziva asked.

"Let's walk down Broadway." Tony replied, hiding a secret smile. She was going to love this.

"Okay." Ziva shrugged.

They walked down the theatre lined street until hey reached the theatre where Wicked was playing. It was then that Tony stopped Ziva.

"Tony why are we stopping?" Ziva asked.

"Because we have tickets to see Wicked?" Tony said brandishing the tickets in front of him.

"Oh Tony!" Ziva cried, "That's amazing!"

"I thought you would like it." He said accepting her exuberant hug. "Now let's get inside."

The pair found their seats, and soon the show started. Through 'The Wizard and I' and 'Dancing through Life' to 'Defying Gravity', Ziva had a huge smile on her face. Tony even enjoyed it.

As they walked out of the theatre, Ziva's eye caught the black sweatshirt with Wicked! On it. Tony saw her eyeing it and bought it for her.

Ziva turned to Tony and said "Thank you for that Tony. It was really special."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Tony replied putting his arm around her, "What do you say we cab it back to the hotel?"

"Sure. I'm pretty tired." Ziva replied.

Tony hailed a cab and they set off back to the hotel. They got ready to go to bed, and Tony crawled under the covers first. Ziva turned off the light, and climbed in next to Tony.

"Tomorrow we'll see the Statue of Liberty." Tony said, "Then we'll head back to DC."

"Sounds good." Ziva murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Tony smiled giving her a kiss.

"Night honey." Ziva said as she slipped off into dreamland.

Tony pulled her close and followed close behind.

The next morning, they loaded up all of their stuff and drove to the harbor where you got the ferry to Liberty Island. On the boat on the way over to the island, Tony said "We should have done this after you became a citizen."

Ziva shrugged, "Better now then never."

"Well anyway, Ziva meet Lady Liberty. Lady Liberty meet Z." Tony said.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva smiled, "This trip was really special, thanks to you."

"It was my pleasure Ziva." Tony gave her a kiss on the lips.

The boat brought them around Liberty Island on back to the dock.

"I wish we could stay longer." Ziva said as they got back in the car ready to drive home.

"Me too. But we'll come back." Tony said.

They got home later that night, ready for work in the morning. Their trip to New York was done, but both Tony and Ziva would always remember it.


End file.
